Dancing in the Raine
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: Haley Raine is just your typical sporty girl, until she goes to Hogwarts. Can she handle pranking from the Weasleys, Mean professers and Herbology all in the same year?
1. Just another boring summer day (almost)

**Hey This is Lightning! So this is a story that just I am writing So here it is. Enjoy and please review!**

I think I've had a perfectly normal childhood ,well there were those few times that those strange things happened. Strange occurences. That time that my football team won our league and I levitated off the ground a few feet, though nobody remembers it now strangely.

I'm eleven now and it's turned into a boring summer.

I just got back from football camp in spain, and that was really fun there were kids from all over Europe. There were even two from America. There accents were awesome!

I love different accents. Its fun trying to mimic them.

Well anyways that was really fun, and now I'm back in the little town of Carlisle, England with nothing to do (except play football). It's a whole month till any of my friend's get back from vacation,so I can only practice with my little sister,Taylor.

"C'mon Taylor!" I call to her "Let's go pass around the football"

"No I don't want to" she yells.

"Please Please Please!"

"No, Hayley!"

" Gosh, Tay you didn't have to yell!"

So there I go out into the heat. I walk into our front yard and start juggling the ball.

If you count knees and other body parts, I can get to about 100 give or take a few. Sadly my coach doesn't though,so with just feet it's about 50.

I'm out there, cursing the heat, my stupid feet that seem to just want to do sprints, and my friends that weren't here to practice with comes out of nowhere a man on a broom, hurtling towards me.

He pulled up and landed smoothly while I was just sitting there staring at him and letting flies in my mouth.

He's a tall man with a kind of handsome face you could say. He was about 40ish years old

He says to me "Hello, My name is Professer Neville Longbottom, May I speak to you and your parents?"

I of course being me let out an unintelligible wauhher sound.

I take a deep breath and start over. " Umm Excuse me if I'm wrong but, that's a broom that you just flew on."

He look's at me like I'm crazy (which I probably am) and says " Yes"

"How is that even possible?" I ask.

"Look I'll explain it to you when your parents are here" he says kind of annoyed.

" Ok, I'll go get them. They're inside."

I'm kinda thinking this guy is a crazy person, but I'm really curious so I call my my house.

"Mom, Dad this guy just kind of came on like, a flying broom and was saying he needed to talk to you"

"What, Haley you're not making any since" my mom says.

Than Neville or Mr. Longbottom or Professor Longbottom or whatever his name is said to her " Hello, Mrs. Raine I'm Professer Neville Longbottom. I teach at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry and I'm the deputy headmaster."

"Excuse me did you say Witchcraft and Wizardry?!" I say astonished

" Yes, I did Miss Raine and You're invited to come study it at Hogwarts because you are a wizard"

Mom,Dad,and I just like stood there looking at him, but my sister says " Do I get to go?"

" When you're eleven" says Professer Neville Longbottom.

Thats when my mom regains her senses "What's this school?"

" It's a boarding school in the Scottish countryside. The children will be safe we have many magical protections against many things"

"Are there any sports" asks my dad. Sports are pretty important to him. He used to play football internationally, I guess thats where I get my love of football.

"Yes, she could learn how to play quidditch, she looks like she could be a really good chaser."

That's where the conversation took off. he explained everything that we wanted to know.

As he was leaving he said " I'll show all of you Diagon Alley tommorow, so she can get all of the things Hayley needs for Hogwarts Oh I forgot here's your acceptance letter."

He handed it to me and left.

It looked like one of those letters that kings and queens would give each other in like the olden days. It had a red seal on it and it said

Ms. H. Raine

the football dedicated room on the top floor 5 Lexington Dr.

Carlisle

Weird ok... I break the seal and take out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Christopher Eaglesmith

Dear Ms. Raine,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Well, Professor Longbottom said he would owl Hogwarts back, so we don't have to do that.

I unfolded the second note.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Renella Runert

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Wow, what a day! Gosh that's a lot of stuff .Oh well Professer Longbottom will help us get those

**So please review how you liked it! **


	2. Dragon Alley?

**This Lightning! Please Please Please Review!**

3 days later and I'm still in shock so to convince myself that it is real and it wasn't a dream I've been trying to levitate my football. It's worked a few times if I concentrate really hard.

I try to do it again in my room. I concentrate on getting it up. It levitates about 3 feet off of the ground, but I lose concentration when my mom walks into my room. " Hayley why are you not ready Professor Longbottom will be here in 5 minutes?" she yells at me. " You still have all of your sweaty practice things on"(They're not that sweaty) "Get changed now!"

Ughh mothers.

I pull on a lime green tournament T-Shirt and some Nike shorts.

I'm pulling on my trainers when I hear the doorbell ring.

I run down the stairs to the front door and see Professor Longbottom at our door. He smiles when he sees me

" Hello Hayley, are you ready to go get your school supplies"

" Y-yes sir" I stutter for some unknown reason that is not because I'm scared.

" Ok if you and your mother will come with me please we will go to Diagon Alley."

We followed him out of the door and he led us behind our house and told each of us to hold his arm.

" Umm excuse me how are we going to get to dragon alley or whatever its called by holding onto your arm" I say.

"just watch Hayley and I promise you will find out all you need to know" He says to me.

Not cool dude. That's another thing about me, I can't stand not knowing something, whenever I don't I always pester that person to tell me.

I grumble a little and he laughs some.

" Ok hold on this might make you dizzy and a bit nauseous" he tells me and mum.

Suddenly there's a rushing feeling and everything is spinning. I feel really nauseous like I'm about to puke.

Ok I was not expecting that even if he had said it oh well.

We're standing outside this grubby old pub called the Leaky Cauldron and he leads us in.

weird ok whatevs

When the person at the bar sees him they exclaim "Professor Longbottom how are you?"

" I'm good Raymond, you?"

" I'm fine, Whatcha doin here"

"Taking a first year to Diagon"

" This girl?"

Oh no that guy sitting in that booth eating a biscuit.

"Yes we best be going now"

" See You round"

He leads us to the back doorway that leads to a brick wall.

"Watch closely Hayley this is the way to get into Diagon Alley. You tap this brick 3 times."

He does it and all of the bricks give way and this amazing street with people in odd clothing.

I am amazed and I just start running around looking at the wonderful stores.

" Hayley come back here" yells my mom.

Oh no mom I'm looking at this sweet shop and the sweetness is calling me so I can't hear you. Sorry!

I walk in and they're giving out free samples Oh my goodness!

The girl who's giving them out is tall with freckles and has a sort of strawberry blonde hair. Very pretty.

The girl who's giving them out says " Hello welcome to Honeydukes sweet shop, my names Victoire. How can I help you?"

" What are those that you're holding there?"

" Cauldron Cake "

" Uhh I'll try one of those "

" Ok" she hands me the cake and I bite into it. It is a bit like a honey bun , but better. It has this good icing all over it. It's really good.

" That's really good" I say and Victoire laughs. Not cool girl it's not my fault my parents were clueless about me being a wizard!

" You're a muggle born, right?"

" What's that?" I say

" What a muggle?"

" Yeah that"

" A non magical person so a muggle born means that your parents are muggles"

" Oh ok thanks"

"No problem"

My mom and Professor Longbottom were in there by that time and were listening to our conversation by that time. Real nice of them to eavesdrop.

" Mom can we get some?"

"Not right now, Hayley we have to go convert some of our money to wizarding money, but we'll come back."

Ughh stupid money nobody likes you except for everybody.

We head to the wizarding bank and set up an account.

We take out the amount of galleons that we'll need to buy the things today.

I'm glad we're out of there now, those goblins were creeping me out.

" Ok Hayley the first thing you'll need is a wand so let's go to Ollivanders."

We walk to Ollivanders and walk in but, there's already a family in there picking a wand.

In his family there's a small girl with red hair that's about 7 years old, a boy about 9 or 10 that has black messy hair and green eyes, the lady who I expected was their mum looked a lot like the girl with flaming red hair and kind brown eyes, their dad was exactly like the 10 year old boy. The boy who was my age was tall and looked athletic with dark brown hair and freckles.

Professer Longbottom obviously knew the family because he went over there to say hello and left me standing there with my mum looking awkward.

" Harry!' Professer Longbottom says to the man.

" Neville Longbottom!? What are you doing here?" presumably Harry says. Uhh isn't that obvious he just want's to help me find the perfect wand duh

" Oh helping Hayley here find all of the things she needs for Hogwart" Professor Longbottom says to him. Oh you just had to bring me into this of course.

Well I do the nice politefull thing and say hi and my mum introduces herself to Harry's wife.

" Hello, my name is Ella Raine, I'm Hayley's mum" she says to the woman with bright red hair.

" Hi, I'm Ginny Potter and these are my kids Lily" she points to the little girl " Albus" she points to the younger boy " and James" she points to her oldest boy."

I nod to each of them.

" Excuse me Is Raine like Adam Raine from Manchester United football team?" says James.

"Yeah that's my dad" I say.

He looks at his dad " That's pretty awesome can I meet him?" he says really excitedly.

" I don't think he would mind." I shrug.

" Ok I'm back" says a girl from behind the counter " hopefully this one will work, this is your 16th try." The girl is about 25 years old with a kind of medditeranean look about her. "Go on give it a whirl."

She turns to me and says "Hello my name is Alina Ollivander and I'm guessing you need a wand." No I came to a wand shop for food!

" Yes"

"ok" she looks at me a while and thinks and then she heads to the back.

I walk over to James " How'd that wand go?"

"It's practically mine now we just have to pay" he smiles at me.

"That's good" I say "So you like football?"

"Yes of course it's the best thing that muggles ever created."

" That's agreed!"

Alina comes back with 5 wands and tells me to give each one a wave to see if it's a good fit for me or something. Who knew wand buying could be so hard? There's an answer for that, Neville Longbottom who didn't tell me. What a git!

I give the first wand a wave and a chair is set on fire. ehh not the right one.

I try the second one and the glass in the window shatters. how about no.

I try the 3rd one and everything is repaired and little blue sparks are coming out it. " Ooh" Alina says " Ash wood, Unicorn tail string core and 14.5 inches."

" That's cool!" ok I'm pretty excited about my wand!

We walked out off the wand shop and walked down the alley. I saw the menagerie.

" Mum can we go in there please!" I beg.

"ok" she says annoyed.

"Oooh maybe we can get an owl, to message each other when I'm at Hogwarts or a cat they're kind of cute or we can get a toad I like the way they jump or or or"

"Slow Down Hayley!" says mum "Geez if you keep on like that we just won't go"

" No mum we have to go I'll be super quiet."

" We both know that's not true Hayley so don't lie" People why do you think I can not be quiet geez!

We walk into the menagerie and I see a red barn owl that's really pretty.

"Mum look at that beautiful owl can I get her? Puh-Lease!"

"Ok Hayley but, the family should get an owl for home to message you while at hogwarts." Mum ends up picking a gray screech owl.

Professor Longbottom asks us "What will you name them?"

I've read lots of Greek mythology and my favorite is Artemis, so I guess That will be it " Artemis" I say to them.

I look at my Mum " I'll let Taylor and Carter pick the name." she says. Carter is my little 5 year old brother who's the sweetest person ever.

We walk on down the street and see a big colorful shop. "What's that Professer Longbottom?"

"That is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes one of the best joke shops ever and owned and run by George Weasley. He's the brother of Ginny Weasley and his kids are your age." he explains.

"Ooh can we go in?" I say.

" I guess but we still need to buy a lot of things." I'm already gone sprinting to the store when she says I guess though.

I walk into the store and it's one of the best places I've ever been to.

There are a lot of things going on but the thing that draws my eye is a football. It's in a section called muggle things and in there are a bunch of things that are common with muggles, there's a microphone that changes peoples voice into funny things. You know random things.

Anyways the football was a perfectly regular football you could pick it up and it will seem pumped up, you could pump air into it but, whenever you tried to kick it it was flat.

I have to get one for my dad!

I'm about to go ask my mum about getting it when I hear a voice behind me say " If you like football you'll probably love quidditch"

I turn and see James Potter looking at me and holding the ever-flat footballs.

" You think" I say back.

"Well yeah my mum was a chaser at The Holyhead Harpys and is now a sports writer. She could probably teach you how to play." he offers.

"Really " I say taken back.

" If you get your dad to practice football with me I'll get my mum to teach you quidditch"

"That sounds like a deal" We shake on it.

While we're shaking on it a dark skinned boy with freckles and black hair comes up to us and says to James "Are you coming? Dad's got some new products in his office that he wants us all to test" then he looks at me like he just realized I was there and said to James "Who's this?"

Excuse me why don't you know?

"It's Hayley Raine" I say.

"Well you can come to Hayley Raine Oh and by the way my name is Fred Weasley" he says in a low voice.

" I've got to find my mum though" I say disapointedly.

" Is she skinny with dark hair to her shoulders?" Fred says.

"Yes" I say cautiously. Stalker...

"She and Neville are talking to my mum and aunts and uncles" He points to a door that says office areas.

"So she knows I'm here?" I question.

"Well I guess... but I wouldn't go in there if I was you they have this charm on it that repels people who aren't wanted in there" Uhh hurtful!

" Ok I could go sample your products I guess."

We walk up the stairs into a long hallway. We walk to the end of it to a room that says testing.

I could hear the laughter coming from in the room.

" This is it Hayley" says James.

I turn the knob and walk into the room.

It has dark red walls with shelves running all through the room. On the shelves are random objects and joke things. In the room there's about 10 people in it.

A man with bright red hair and freckles says "James, Fred how nice of you to finally join us and you brought someone." and there goes my plan of how to not draw attention to myself *sigh*

Fred and James start to talk but I cut in "I'm Hayley Raine."

James says "She was there when I bought my wand (Dragon heartstring and cypress wood, 13.5 inches) and she was in the store and" he says pointedly "Her dad is Adam Raine who used to be star forward for Manchester United."

"Oh My Gosh! I was wondering if that was the same Raine and that's so cool!" says a tall girl who looks a lot like fred except well you know she's a girl. Wow I didn't know my dad was so popular now. He still goes over to Manchester United's practices to help out and we have season tickets for free, those are really fun.

"By the way, I'm Roxanne, that Dumbo's sister." she says. She points to Fred. This seems like my type of friend.

" Roxanne I'll have to say this because of course your mother isn't here to tell you don't call your brother a Dumbo, a git would work better." says the man with bright red hair who I now assume to be their father. " Anyway" He turns to me " My name is George Weasley, you can call me George. Rox and Fred are my kids. we're are now testing to see if these products work.

He points to these delicious looking candies. "They're new, they look very appealing and smell very appealing. It's whatever most appealing to the user but, then you bite into them and get a surprise." he lowers his voice so only I can hear "Don't eat them."

George conjures up a long table with chairs. Plates fly of the shelves onto the table and the sweets are on the plates.

A small girl says to me " I'm Domnique, call me Dom though. You're a first year, right?" She asks.

I nod.

"Cool" she goes on "Five of us are first years to"

" Who's us?" I ask.

" Oh, all my cousins. I'll explain. Ok, All of our grandparents are the Weasleys, there were seven of them: My uncle Charlie He's pretty cool. He doesn't have any kids and he lives in Romania working with dragons. My dad Bill. His kids are me Lou and Vic and our mum's name is Fluer. My Uncle Percy, he works at the ministry and his kids are Audrey and Molly and his wife's name is Audrey. Uncle George well you know, owns this place and has Rox and Fred with Aunt Angelina. Uncle Ron has Rose and Hugo and Aunt Hermione who is in the ministry and Aunt Ginny who married Harry Potter and Has James, Al, and Lil."

"Are you telling another person our whole family history Dom?" says the skinny tall girl whose about 14.

"Well, Molly if they don't know they'll ask and then I'll have to tell them. I figure I should get it over with."

Molly rolls her eyes.

Then George starts talking "You may now eat it" He says in a dramatic way.

Everybody starts eating except for me and most of them gag.

"That's so gross" says a small girl with frizzy red hair who looks 9 or 10.

George is doubled over in laughter and soon I am. The look on James face was priceless! "What's wrong with it Rose?" he says between laughter.

Her face screws up like she's mad " Well it's obviously a spell that makes it look what's most appealing to the person and turns into whats the grossest thing ever."

Somehow after an hour of sitting in there testing products I had met all the Weasleys and Teddy who's Harry's godson.

The rest of the day passed quickly and it seemed to soon when we were back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Oh gosh we have to apparate again!

Neville says to me "How did you like it Hayley?"

"I loved it it was awesome!" I say.

"That's good." He tells my mom " If you want to come back just throw this powder into a fire and say Neville Longbottom and just ask but, the Potters would be happy to help. They have a Trelly cone or umm what is it?"

"Telephone?"

" Yes, that's it."

Isn't he supposed to be a teacher?

We apparate and it's better than the last time, I'm not as nauseous.

"Goodbye Neville or Professor Longbottom or whatever"

" Professor at school, Neville outside of it"

" Kay and thanks!"

I head into my house and try to haul all of the school stuff back to my room. Urgh 2 flights of stairs!

** So please review any thing constructive criticism is nice just remember that the flames are used for s'mores!**


End file.
